3d Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion
United States Marine Corps |type= Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Inactive |current_commander=N/A |nickname= Terriers |battles= World War II * Attack on Pearl Harbor * Battle of Midway * Battle of Guadalcanal * Battle of Bougainville Gulf War }} 3d Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion (3d LAAM Bn) was a United States Marine Corps air defense unit equipped with the medium range surface-to-air MIM-23 HAWK Missile System. During World War II, the battalion was known as the 3rd Defense Battalion and took part in combat operations at Pearl Harbor, Midway, Guadalcanal and Bougainville. The unit was deactivated in late 1944 but was brought back into service as the Marine Corps began to transition to surface to air missiles for their air defense needs in the early 1950s. During the mid to late 1950s, the battalion was based at Marine Corps Training Center 29 Palms, California and was one of two Marine Corps units that operated the land-based version of the RIM-2 Terrier Missile. In January 1963 3d LAAM battalion was moved to Marine Corps Air Station Cherry Point, North Carolina and would eventually fall under the command of Marine Air Control Group 28 (MACG-28) and the 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing (2nd MAW). 3d LAAM Battalion's final combat tour saw it providing air defense for the Marine Corps area of operations during Operation Desert Shield/Desert Storm. 3d LAAM Battalion was deactivated on 30 September 1994 as part of the post-Cold War draw down of forces and because the Marine Corps had made the decision to divest itself of its medium-range air defense. History Early years The defense battalions were first conceived from the fixed defense concept during the Marine Corps's, as well the United States Navy's, critical change in their traditional sea service role to a more "aggressive" amphibious landing force. The first battalions were created in 1939, when the outbreak of World War II caused concerns that overseas bases might be attacked by the Imperial Japanese Navy.Melson 1996, pp. 1. 1st Battalion, 15th Marines was officially organized at Marine Corps Base Quantico, Virginia on 19 December 1938 with the establishment of a Headquarters and Service Battery on top of the already existing” “A Battery (3” AA Guns) and “B” Battery (Machine Guns). The battalion moved to Marine Corps Base Paris Island, South Carolina in early October 1939 and was redesignated as the 3d Defense Battalion on 10 October 1939 under Lieutenant colonel Robert H. Pepper. By December 1939 the battalion consisted of a Headquarters & Services Battery, the 5” Artillery Unit (H&S, A, B, and C Batteries), the 3” AAA Unit (H&S, D, E, and F Batteries), Battery G (Searchlights), Battery H (.50cal Machine Guns) and Battery I (.30cal Machine Guns). After winter training, the battalion boarded the USS Chaumont (AP-5) on 5 April 1940 at Charleston, South Carolina. They sailed for Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii arriving on 7 May 1940. A number of Marine Corps defense battalions were sent to the Pacific during this time period in order to defend outlying American possessions in the as detailed in War Plan Orange.Melson 1996, pp. 5. During their first 8 months in Hawaii the battalion supplied numerous reconnaissance and advance parties to begin the preliminary work of supplying and defending the installation on Midway Island. On 27 January 1941 the Chief of Naval Operations directed the 3d Defense Battalion to move to Midway. They arrived at Midway on 14 February 1941 and remained garrisoned there 11 September when they were relieved by the 6th Defense Battalion. 3d Defense Battalion returned to Hawaii on 15 September 1941 on board the USS Wharton (AP-7). World War II Pearl Harbor & Midway The battalion was stationed at the Marine Barracks, Pearl Harbor during the 7 December 1941 attack on Pearl Harbor. Immediately following the events at Pearl Harbor, 3d Defense Battalion provided reinforcements for the outlying US garrisons at Midway, Johnston, and Palmyra Islands. During this time the battalion also added two additional batteries in May 1942, Battery K under the Machine Gun Group and Battery L (20mm AA Btry). On 22 May 1942 the battalion’s anti-aircraft group consisting of H&S, D, E, F, L & K batteries were sent back to Midway Island via the USS Kitty Hawk (AKV-1). They arrived at Midway on 26 March and would take part in the Battle of Midway on 4–5 June 1942. Following the fighting at Midway the detachment returned to Hawaii on 15 June 1942. At this time the 3’ AA Group was re-designated as the 90mm Group and the Machine Gun Group was re-designated as the Machine Gun Group. Searchlight battery was made part of the 90mm Group at this time. After the reorganization, the battalion spent most of July 1942 preparing for future offensive amphibious operations. Guadalcanal Campaign at Guadalcanal]] On 21 July 1942 the battalion embarked upon the USS Zeilin (APA-3) and USS Betelgeuse (AKA-11) heading for Guadalcanal. On 7 August 1942, the 3d Defense Battalion, landed along with the 1st Marine Division's on Guadalcanal. They participated in the defense of the island against numerous Japanese counterattacks over the ensuing months. The battalions Machine Gun and Antiaircraft artillery units were able to get ashore almost immediately however the seacoast artillery units were not able to establish themselves until the end of August.Melson 1996, pp. 10. 3d Defense Battalion troops on the USS Zeilin were disembarked at Tulagi while the USS Betelgeuse off-loaded Marines on Guadalcanal. During these early stages of the battle, 3d Defense Battalion was tasked with providing air and coastal defense for the nascent Marine Corps beachhead surrounding Henderson Field. The battalion participated in the month’s long struggle for control of the island. In mid-October, during the main Japanese counter-offensive, the battalion was assigned defensive responsibilities along the Lunga River. During this time they also scored several direct hits against Japanese shipping that wandered too close to their guns. The battalion, less the 5” Battery on Tulagi, departed Guadalcanal on 9 February 1943 on board the USS George Clymer (APA-27) sailing for New Zealand. They disembarked at Wellington, New Zealand on 16 February 1943 and headed for Camp Solway near Masterton. The battalion remained in New Zealand until September 1943 focusing on rest, rehabilitation and training. On 12 September 1943 the battalion departed New Zealand to return to Guadalcanal. The battalion was transferred in four echelons embarked upon the USS Libra (AKA-12), USS Crescent City (APA-21), USS Hunter Liggett (APA-14), and the USS Fomalhaut (AK-22). Once the entire battalion had arrived by 6 October 1943 they began to conduct training and rehearsals for the next major assault which was to take place on Bougainville. Bougainville and deactivation 3d Defense Battalion embarked upon amphibious shipping at Guadalcanal on 26 October 1943. The battalion was spread between the USS Alchiba (AKA-6), USS Alhena (AKA-9), USS Libra (AKA-12), USS Titania (AKA-13) and the USS George Clymer. On 1 November 1943 the 90mm AA Batteries and Special Weapons Group of the 3d Defense Battalion landed at Cape Torokina at Empress Augusta Bay right behind the first waves of assault troops. On 7 November, the Japanese successfully landed four destroyer-loads of men just beyond the eastern limit of the American beachhead. 3d Defense Battalion was part of the Marine contingent that annihilated this force the next day in the Battle of Koromokina Lagoon.Rentz 1946, pp. 40–45 On 28–29 November, in an effort to block reinforcements from the Japanese 23rd Infantry Regiment, the 1st Marine Parachute Battalion carried out a raid on Koiari, about from Torokina. After landing unopposed, the Japanese counterattacked heavily and the Marines, facing being overrun, had to be rescued by landing craft, which took three attempts to get ashore. Protective fires from the 155mm guns of the 3d Defense Battalion heled keep the Marines from being overrun until they could be withdrawnRentz 1946, pp. 71–77. 3d Defense Battalion remained on Bougainville until 21 Jun 1944 when it was finally withdrawn. It was the last unit that had landed the previous November that still remained on the island. Prior to their move, the battalion was re-designated as the 3d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion attached to the III Amphibious Corps. Upon their return to Guadalcanal the battalion set out building a camp on the beach near the village of Tetere. The battalion was still at this location on 26 November 1944 received orders directing he immediate deactivation of the battalion. They were officially deactivated on 15 December 1944. Reactivation and surface-to-air missiles On 11 October 1951 the 1st Provisional Marine Guided Missile Battalion was activated at Naval Ordnance Test Station, China Lake, California. On 1 February the battalion was renamed the 1st Surface-to-Air Missile Battalion and shortly thereafter on 1 June 1956 when they were moved to Marine Corps Training Center, Twentynine Palms, CA. On that same day the battalion again had its name changed, this time to the 1st Medium Antiaircraft Missile Battalion. Transition to HAWK, Cuban crisis and relocation The Marine Corps began to transition its various ari defense units to the MIM-23 HAWK Missile in 1960. 1st LAAM Battalion was the first to transition on 2 May 1960 followed by 2d LAAM Battalion which was stood up shortly thereafter on 1 August 1960. 1st MAAM Battalion was the next to get re-designated when they became the 3d Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion on 1 December 1961. As part of this transition, the Marine Corps stood up an inter-battalion HAWK School in order for these missilemen to receive instruction on the HAWK missile that had previously been given at Fort Bliss, Texas. In October 1962 as the Cuban Missile Crisis was unfolding, 3d LAAM Bn received orders to deploy to Marine Corps Air Station Cherry Point, North Carolina in case they were needed to support any possible contingency operations in the Caribbean. Upon peaceful resolution of the crisis the battalion returned to 29 Palms on 13 December 1962 only to be informed later that month that they would be permanently transferring to MCAS Cherry Point. 3d LAAM officially departed MCB 29 Palms on 15 January 1963. 3d LAAM Battalion did not support combat operations in Vietnam during the conflict. They remained on the east coast participating in air defense exercises up and down the east coast and throughout the Caribbean. 1970s & 1980s Gulf War and eactivation On 15 August 1990, "B" Battery, 3d LAAM Battalion boarded the USS Spartanburg County (LST-1192) at Morehead City, NC to support Operation Desert Shield in Southwest Asia as part of the 4th Marine Expeditionary Brigade (4th MEB). They arrived in Saudi Arabiaon 14 October and were placed under the operational control of 2d Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion (2d LAAM) who had arrived a month earlier. The remainder of 3d LAAM did not depart until December. The commanding officer and 63 Marines flew into theater as part of the battalion's advanced party arriving on 25 December while the main body, which departed 14 December, arrived via the merchant ship "Sterna Trader" on 4 January 1991. 3d LAAM's "A" Battery was sent to Bahrain to provide air defense for Shaikh Isa Air Base while the remainder of "B" Battery remained in Saudi Arabia. HAWK Batteries from 2d and 3d LAAM Battalions covered the 1st and 2d Marine Divisions at the breach point where they entered Kuwait. The batteries were tied in with the Tactical Air Operations Center (TAOC) run by Marine Air Control Squadron 2 (MACS-2) for the air defense picture. No HAWK missile engagement took place during the conflict. On 11 Mar 1991 the battalion began preparation for retrograde back to their home station.3d LAAM Battalion, Command Chronology, 16 Aug 1990 - 28 Feb 1991 (MCHD, Quantico, VA), pp.1-7 Upon their return from overseas the battalion participated in the Desert Storm Victory Parade in Raleigh, North Carolina.3d LAAM Battalion, Command Chronology, Jul-Dec 1991 (MCHD, Quantico, VA), p.6 On 15 May 1994, 3d LAAM Battalion received word that it was going to be deactivated.3d LAAM Battalion, Command Chronology, Jan-Jun 1994 (MCHD, Quantico, VA), p.8 On 29 August 1994 the battalion held its formal deactivation ceremony which was attended by the leadership of the 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing and numerous former commanding officers of the battalion. On 30 September, the commanding officer, LtCol Thomas Adkins, oversaw the last official task of 3d LAAM Battalion which consisted of its final unit diary entry stating “DEACTD AS RUC 23960, HIST: 3D LAAM, AUTH:MCBUL 5400.”3d LAAM Battalion, Command Chronology, Jul-Sep 1994 (MCHD, Quantico, VA), p.6 Unit awards A unit citation or commendation is an award bestowed upon an organization for the action cited. Members of the unit who participated in said actions are allowed to wear on their uniforms the awarded unit citation. The 3d Light Antiaircraft Missile Battalion has been presented with the following awards: See also * United States Marine Corps Aviation * List of United States Marine Corps aviation support units Notes References ;Bibliography * * ;Web * External links * Video of 3d LAAM Battalion Missile shoot in 1991 13 Category:Military units and formations established in 1938 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in the Cold War Category:Inactive units of the United States Marine Corps